Envy?
by Death Effects
Summary: Draco says he envys Harry Potter, but is that true? One night Harry decides to go for a walk, but something unexpected happens...  Draco/Harry
1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy was a pureblooded, snob, rich child, who thinks his father is so-special-he-can-play-the-"Wait-till-my-father-hears-about-this"-card. Girls of his house, Slytherin, _worship _him basically. He always enjoyed that too- that was one thing _Harry Potter_ did have.

Draco _wasn't_ a caring boy, like Harry. He didn't give a damn about some things or anyone sometimes. It all depended on his mood- which was normally on "envying Harry Potter" mode.

But why did he envy Harry so much? Was it because Harry Potter was more famous, and got more attention than Draco? Or was it more of the girls- who Draco "enjoyed" so much- in Hogwarts liked Harry more? Draco didn't have a clue as which was the reason of it at all.

It was a crisp morning at Hogwarts a School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Draco had just sat down in the Great Hall before a mob of- ah, "fan girls" as we'll call them- fan girls crowded around him. One of the girls was Draco's girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson, who none of the other girls knew about their dates. It would only end up terrible for Pansy in the end if they knew.

"Draco~" squealed one of the girls. "Can't you go out with me?"

"Why would he, Aberdeen? You're too ugly for an idol like him!" snapped Pansy.

Draco ignored the mob and went back to eating his bacon and eggs, ignoring the arguing fan girls, thinking, _Fan girls. Pathetic. If they adore me that much, they might as well make a fan club as they did for Potter._

Across the Great Hall, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter. Spoke to one another.

"Malfoy's getting attacked by rabid fan girls again," mumbled Ron.

"No need to be rude, Ron," snapped Hermione. "Although, I agree he does need to be stuck in a riot of them at one point."

"You just one of those fan girls too," snapped Ron back, though he rejected it. "Hermione."

"I am-" she began.

"Will you two," said Harry, calmly. "stop arguing about Malfoy. It's ruining my apatite, y'know?"

"Sorry Harry," apologized Ron.

"Yes. Forgive us." apologized Hermione after Ron.

They went back to eating, in quite, talking about certain things like Volemort, and similar things as well.

Breakfast ended quickly after, and the houses poured into their classes, and began a day's busy day of work, listing, questions, answers, and detention.

The first class Harry and his friends had was Potions with Slytherin that morning. Joy to them.

The classroom of Severus Snape poured quickly with colors of red, yellow, silver, and green.

Hermione was good in basically every class, no matter the teacher, or how much homework was given. She easily answered _every_ question in flash.

"Ah, Miss Granger," Severus said, coldly. "how about you give someone different a chance to answer one of my questions, hmm?"

"Oh, of course, Professor." she said, quietly.

"Now, that Miss Granger has allowed someone else a chance to answer one my questions," he said, in his usual icy tone, and pacing the front of the class. "What is Skele-Gro, and what does it do- Potter?"

Of course Harry knew, from an experience in his second year, where he once grabbed the snitch in a game of Quidditch. When Professor G. Lockhart _tried_ to mend his bones, he ended up abolishing the bones from his body, and Madam Pomfrey used Skele-Gro to return the bones back over night.

"Skele-Gro is a potion, which is used to return bones back into the body."

"Surprisingly you knew that Potter. Now, what is used to make the potion?" he asked, icily.

"I," mumbled Harry. "don't know, sir." "Does anyone know?" he asked the class. "Don't tell me no one knows. Of course you children had to grow bones back at one point, no?"

Hermione's hand went up, again, though, she and Professor Snape had just spoke about that little habit of hers.

"Of course Granger knows," mumbled Draco, to his friends, Crabbe and Goyle. "Filthy Mudblood." Crabbe and Goyle snickered quietly at Draco's comment.

Snape sighed, and shook his head. "Granger?" She took a deep breath before saying, quickly, "One Chinese Chomping Cabbage, three Puffer-fish, and five Scarab Beetles."

Most Professors would give out points to her class, Gryffindor, but Snape disliked Gryffindor enough to ignore the idea of giving points out.

He shook his head again. "Correct. Now, Monday we'll be making our own Skele-Gro, so please come prepared. All the items needed for the potion will be supplied by me- and by Monday I want a three-foot report on any type of potion- and don't bother," he glared and Ron and Harry. "writing it big either. Class is dismissed. Get out of my classroom, _now._"

Everyone stood up, with a groan, the grabbed their stuff and headed out to their next class. Slytherin- Herbology, and Gryffindor- Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Night came quicklier than almost any day in Hogwarts. Soon the weekend would be there and their trip to Hogsmeade would be there too.

Harry looked at the date, tomorrow was Valentine's Day. Joy to the world, eh, Harry?

Harry didn't have anyone to date to Hogsmeade. Last time he tried that, Cho Chang thought he was "double dating" when he said he was meeting Hermione, but she obviously got the wrong idea about it. So Harry never bothered to try that again until this year.

He began to work on his potions report. He picked Skele-Gro since he knew the most about it than any other potion- second to the Polyjuice potion.

He wrote and wrote for a few hours before thinking of going out on a walk on the grounds of Hogwarts. He grabbed his Cloak of Invisibility, and sunk out of the dorms of Gryffindor and out onto the grounds.

He arrived at the black lake without being caught. He pulled the cloak off his head. It was darn warm in the cloak.

He saw a reddish rock in the moonlight, and picked it up. Harry examined it for a few moments before tossing the rock across the lake.

A faint, "Who's there?" crossed to Harry's ears. Harry darted his head to the direction from the call had came from. Someone stood in the bushels of flowers behind Harry. It wasn't a girl. It was a boy.

"Err," Harry said. _Should I tell them my real name? Hmm, it won't matter._ "Harry Potter- and your name?"

"Potter?" the voice laughed and stepped out of the shadows. It was Draco. "Famous Harry Potter? Joy."

"Malfoy," growled Harry. "Why are you outside tonight?"

"Potter even thinks he owns the school grounds now? Heh, and I'm here to get away from the blasted girls."

"Mostly Parkinson?"

"No, mostly Professor Sprout." he said sarcastically.

"She's one of your fan girls too? Damn, Malfoy, you must have looks to die for."

Draco laughed, and stepped closer to Harry than he ever did. "You better believe it Potter. Even you must wish you had looks like mine, hmm?"

Harry got a twisted feeling in his stomach, like he always did when Draco got near to him. He ignored the feeling. "Not really, Malfoy."

Draco got it Harry's face enough to where Harry felt Draco's breathe on his lips. _Let's see how everyone acts when they found out Harry Potter kiss I, Draco Malfoy…_"Potter, you must wish you had someone to admire you, don't you?"

"Nope. Girls are a fickle," Harry said, ignore the fact he was actually behaving with Draco. "You should know that yourself, Malfoy?"

"What about boys then Potter?" Draco asked, moving his lips to Harry's.

Harry's thoughts mumbled together. _Why is he- _kissing_ me?_

Draco who was blushing, pulled back from Harry. "I found out, _Harry._ I don't envy you. I _like_ you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! I saw that you liked it so much, I decided to continue it**

Harry was _flabbergasted_ that Draco Malfoy had kissed him. Him of all people!

"M-Malfoy…" whispered Harry, still flabbergasted.

Draco blushed more at the sound of his name. "I- Harry-" What was he to say? "I'm sorry," he yelled suddenly. "For randomly kissing you!" And he was gone.

Harry reached a hand to his lips. His first kiss, taken by the same gender as him. If his parents were alive, would they be disappointed in him? "I need to talk about this with someone!" he said to himself.

The Boy Who Lived wrapped his cloak back on, and ran back to his dorm. _I do understand this feeling, _he thought as he ran. _Do I have the same feeling for him as he does for me? Ugh! Love is such a damn fickle!_

Harry slammed the door behind him, letting a sigh of relief out. He took a breathe in before yelling, "Ron!"

Ron jumped up from his sleep, his red hair a mess. "H-Harry?" Ron rubbed his eyes. "Blimey, Harry. Thought you were Lavender again."

Harry ran to Ron's bedside. "Ron! I-I kissed…"

Ron looked puzzled. "Kissed who Harry? Professor Snape?" he asked, jokingly, before noticing Harry's serious face. "I mean, whom, Harry?"

Harry looked around. "Do not tell anyone! Not even Hermione!" he sighed. "I kissed Malfoy."

"Impossible," gasped Ron, flabbergasted. "You can't have! That's impossible, Harry!"

Harry shook his head. "I'm not lying, Ron. Well actually I am. Malfoy kissed me- but I somewhat kissed him back. Was that wrong?"

Ron stared at him. "Wrong! WRONG?" he yelled. Thankfully the male dorm members were asleep with their girlfriends. "You bloody idiot! It _WAS_ more wrong than Hell, Harry!"

Harry looked downed. "Yeah. I thought so. Honestly, I never thought I'd kiss a Malfoy before. You reckon they all have soft lips?"

Ron grabbed a fist full of Harry's shirt. "Bloody idiot! Malfoy is most likely doing it to get You-Know-Who close to you!"

"Yeah," said Harry, rubbing the back of his head. "Shouldn't think about it much right?"

"Yep."

"Just remember, Ron," reminded Harry, glaring. "Do _not even think of telling _Hermione. Alright? If you do, I swear I will kill you."

Ron laughed, letting go of Harry's shirt. "Do you want to tell her yourself, Harry? She must've heard you."

Harry tried acting like him telling Hermione. "Oh, Hermione! I've kissed a Slytherin!" he gasped, dramatically. "What shall we do?"

Ron crossed his arms, and replied in a high pitched voice. "Harry! You didn't! Was it Pansy Parkinson who you kissed or someone worse?"

"Hermione," sniffled Harry. "It was Draco Malfoy, and not you like Ron told me you wish!"

Ron laughed a bit. "Has Hermione really wanted to kiss you before?" He raised an eyebrow at Harry.

Harry tried to laugh, but failed. "She looked like it a few times before. Just like when she found out I was going out with Ginny-" Harry stopped himself, remembering Ron had _no _idea.

Ron lunged at Harry. "Ginny and you-! I am her brother! And you tell Hermione and not the brother of your girlfriend?"

"Ron! We aren't going out anymore-"

"I swear Harry Potter if you broke my sister's heard I'll-" snapped Ron.

Harry rolled his eyes. _The natural brother role. Wish I had one of them or at least a sister. "Not to worry Ron," explained Harry. "She was only upset for a day then she went out with Marvel Huntbridge from Hufflepuff the next. See no need to be nasty."_

"_Then you'll have no problem with me asking if she's okay with your break up," joked Ron. "If she looks upset on the matter I get to tell Hermione you're gay."_

"_Who says I was gay?" asked Harry, raising an eyebrow. "I never said my sexuality in the conversation, y'know?"_

"_So you wouldn't mind if I told or spread a rumor that you were gay," said Ron. "Nonetheless, tell Hermione?"_

"_If anyone says that they are gay, Ron, if would be Malfoy." laughed Harry. _

_Ron stood up and shrugged. "Well I'll go fetch Hermione before she gets a back cramp again and complains about it tomorrow. Maybe I'll slip your secret too, or maybe yell it," joked Ron, snickering. _

"_Ha ha," laughed Harry, rolling his eyes. "Maybe I'll yell to the whole house you like Hermione?"_

_Ron glared at Harry. "You wouldn't dare."_

"_I would."_

"_Fine," snarled Ron. "I won't say you're gay and have the heart of Malfoy if you don't tell Hermione I like her, alright?"_

"_Seems fair," shrugged Harry. "Good luck taking Hermione to bed. I'll be asleep by the time you get back!"_

"_Are you insulting her weight now?"_

"_Nope."_


End file.
